


Glad It Was You (Ziam Oneshot)

by somewhereinbetweenthelines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D AU, 1d, Alternate Universe, M/M, Ziam AU, Ziam Alternate Universe, Ziam Oneshot, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhereinbetweenthelines/pseuds/somewhereinbetweenthelines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, a shy new kid, meets Zayn, the quintessential popular guy, and things only get better from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad It Was You (Ziam Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first post on AO3 and I am super excited! I actually posted this a few months ago on my fic Tumblr, stripesandsass.tumblr.com, but I was super bored and decided to give it a re-edit and post it on here for y'all to enjoy. It's AU, very fluffy, very short, and not much in terms of plot, but I figured it be a nice break from some of the angst I noticed y'all were reading/posting. Feedback is much appreciated, but please be kind! This was my very first Ziam fic I ever wrote, and I consider it my baby! Hope y'all enjoy!

No one really paid attention to Liam. 

It’s not that he was an odd fellow, because he really wasn’t. He was a perfectly normal, 18-year-old English boy living in a perfectly normal English town. Except for the fact that he was always alone. Painfully alone. 

There was no other way to describe it. Ever since he moved to some new neighborhood in Bradford, he was alone. For some reason when he started at his new school, no one took a real liking to him. The reasons were beyond his comprehension, because Liam always carried himself with the greatest sense of humility and politeness. One theory though, is that because in the rough and tumble streets of Bradford, humility and politeness was something seen as foreign, and even pretentious. 

So because of Liam’s natural kindness and pleasant disposition, he was an outcast. It’s not that people were necessarily mean to him, because they weren’t. It’s just that no one went out of their way to notice him. 

It hurt Liam a bit, having to go whole days without so much as a simple “hello” from a fellow schoolmate, but for the most part, he tried to not let it get to him. Although it did, in turn, make him incredibly shy and reserved. He figured it was his last year of secondary school anyways, so he could put up with it until he could leave the place for good. 

Liam was a very sensible teenager. He already had a plan set out for his future, which included going off to university to study journalism, starting a career as a reporter in the city, and owning a small and homey flat just for himself. 

He thought he had everything figured out, but that was until he met Zayn, a strikingly handsome schoolmate who, by contrast, was everything Liam was not. Popular, outgoing, incredibly charming, charismatic, and (despite his sexuality) a hit with all the girls. He also was an unmotivated student, a daydreamer, a smooth talker, and more or less the school’s “bad boy.” He never cared what people thought of him, even though he was probably the most liked person at school. 

For some reason Liam’s introverted, shy, and lonely walk of life immediately caught the attention of Zayn one day when he was walking out of class and saw him reading a book by himself under the shade of a tree on the school lawn. Liam was also a very handsome fellow, and Zayn liked what he saw. He knew right then that he just had to have Liam. 

“Who’s that, mate?” Zayn asked his best friend Harry, who was also just as popular as Zayn was. The two were the veritable kings of their school’s social circle. 

Harry looked to where Zayn was pointing, and saw Liam reading a book by the big oak tree no one ever really goes to out toward the front of campus. He gave Zayn the most curious of looks.

“That’s that Liam kid,” Harry said. “Why?”

“Why have I never seen him around before?” Zayn asked. 

“I think he’s new this year. I think he’s our grade-level.” 

“New?” Zayn asked again. “Who would ever transfer during their last year of school?” 

“I dunno,” Harry said smirking. “I’m not an expert on his life. Why do you care so much?’

Zayn looked at his best friend, who was side-eyeing him through his long brown curls. “Just wondering. He’s kinda fit.” 

The whole conversation, Harry was starting to get more and more amused by his best friend’s sudden fascination with the new boy. Zayn wasn’t usually one for little school-boy crushes, he was more of a hook-up and done person, so it came as a bit of a shock when Zayn was being so inquisitive about the new kid. 

“Look mate,” Harry said teasingly, fishing his car keys out of the back pocket of his dark skinny jeans. “I’ve got really important places to be. Do you want a ride home or not?” 

“It’s alright, mate,” Zayn replied knowing perfectly well that all Harry was going to do was drive straight mall to loiter with some friends and cat-call some of the pretty girls that walked by. “I’ll walk.” 

“Suit yourself,” Harry smiled. In the same way that Zayn knew Harry really had nowhere important to be, Harry also knew that Zayn only turned down the ride home because he wanted to introduce himself to the mysteriously nerdy book kid. They were best friends, and could read each other like open books. 

Zayn gave him a nudge of the shoulder. “Don’t look at me like that.” 

Harry chuckled. “I know what you’re up to Zi. Just promise me you’ll be nice.” 

Harry was referring to Zayn’s recent trend of only hooking-up with boys he saw as “fit.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “I promise.” 

Harry smiled again, gave him a good-humored and swift jab in the side, and took off towards the student parking lot.

“Prick!” Zayn said laughing and grabbing where Harry had hit his side. 

The raven-haired, olive-skinned boy turned his attention back to where he last saw Liam sitting on the school lawn under the big oak tree, but much to his chagrin, he was gone. 

“What the hell…” Zayn muttered under his breath, looking around for the sandy-haired bloke. Just as he was about to look the other way, out of the corner of his eye he saw Liam walking towards the sidewalk probably on his way back home. 

Zayn looked for any excuse to talk to him without sounding like a total creep, when, like a God-send, he discovered Liam had accidentally dropped the book he was reading whilst sitting on the lawn. 

It had gone unnoticed because Liam was listening intently to his iPod. 

Zayn grabbed the book, a vintage copy of The Great Gatsby, and rushed in the direction of Liam who seemed to be walking at an inhuman pace of a million miles an hour. 

“Hey! Hey! HEY!” Zayn called, trying to get Liam’s attention. 

Liam thought he heard someone hollering at him. He took out his earbuds, turned around, and saw the most handsome boy he had ever seen in his entire life rushing towards him with a book in his hands. 

“Hey mate!” Zayn said finally catching up to Liam. “I think you left this over on the lawn. Thought you might want it back.” 

Liam took the book and realized it was his grandfather’s copy of The Great Gatsby, the one he was reading earlier and thought he had just put back safely in his backpack. If he had lost it, he would have been incredibly upset with himself and his irresponsible way of losing things. Thank goodness for this new guy. 

“Thank you!” Liam said clutching the book to his chest. “THANK YOU SO MUCH.” 

“No problem mate,” Zayn replied, a smile slowly forming. He liked Liam’s accent, and his deep brown eyes.

“You don’t understand, this is my most favorite thing in the world,” Liam said. “I would’ve been so sad if I lost it! It was my grandfather’s!” 

Zayn chuckled at Liam’s unnecessary gratefulness. “Well no need for sadness now! You got it back!” 

Liam, at a loss for words, could only form a small, shy smile. A smile that started to drive Zayn crazy. 

“Well, thanks again.” Liam said shyly. 

“No need for thanks,” Zayn said. “What’s your name, mate?”

He reached out his hand. Liam was shocked that someone was even talking to him, let alone wanting to know his name. He took his hand and shook it firmly. The contact of their skin sent chills down both of their spines, and it was only with reluctance that they let go. 

“Liam. Nice to meet you.” 

“Zayn. Likewise.” 

\--

A few weeks had passed since the two had met, and they had become almost completely inseparable. After Liam met Harry and a few awkward lunches at school together, they decided to meet each other’s families, and always spent copious amounts of time together on the weekends studying and hanging out. It was safe to say the two were now best friends. 

Liam found it comforting that he now had at least two good friends at school. He hated being alone, but now he didn’t have to be. Even though that’s the way it was before Zayn had come into his life, Liam knew that he didn’t want things to go back to the way they were. There was now a special void in him that only Zayn could properly fill.

Harry noticed a great change in Zayn that somehow, someway, only Liam brought out. Even the slight mention of Liam’s name brought a new sparkle to his eyes. 

“Mate, you’re in love,” Harry said to Zayn one day during free period, while Liam was out of school for the week to attend a family member’s wedding in Manchester. 

If the “l” word was ever brought up before in a conversation between the two best childhood friends, Zayn would always do his best to deny it. As a matter of fact, to Zayn, it was never a matter of love with anyone else. 

But this time it was different. Zayn didn’t argue with Harry, or try to deny anything.

“You think so?” was all he asked, looking from the second floor balcony of school and into the view of the city. 

“See!” Harry exclaimed running a hand through his voluminous curls. “Usually, you get all defensive or rude if I tell you you’re in love. Right now, you’re neither. It’s obvious you love Liam!” 

Zayn knew it was the truth. He was so in love with Liam, it hurt to even be away just for a school week. “I’m in love,” was all that Zayn could say in reply. 

Harry smiled. His best friend’s happiness meant the world to him, and to see him this happy, made him happy. 

“I’m happy for you, Zi.” 

“Thanks Haz,” Zayn replied, wrapping an arm around his best friend’s shoulder. 

\--

Saturday night rolled around, and Liam was back from his weeklong, out-of-town voyage. The two boys found themselves in Zayn’s backyard, lying on a soft blanket, doing absolutely nothing but looking up admiringly at the sky. The moon was bright and there was a certain clearness to the night sky that was both eerily calming and blindingly beautiful. A perfect night for Zayn to spill out his feeling for his friend. 

The afternoon prior was spent doing absolutely anything and everything the town had to offer; they drove aimlessly down the crooked roads, ate street food and sweets until they felt sick, went to the park and swung on every swing, listened to music (both old and new) at the record store, and even took a dip at the neighborhood lake. By the time they found themselves in Zayn’s backyard, they were exhausted. 

Zayn’s heart melted every single time Liam let out a laugh throughout the day; a laugh that was always, no-matter-what, so genuine and innocent. It was obvious Liam was tearing at the seams with happiness, and Zayn was glad he had that effect on the younger boy’s once shy and restrained demeanor. 

Liam’s eyes were already heavy with fatigue and nearly halfway shut. Zayn almost contemplated not telling Liam how he felt, not having the heart to wake the sleepy boy, but he couldn’t contain himself any longer. It was now or never. 

“Lee-yum.” Zayn said softly rousing his best friend from his slumber and inching closer to him, the blanket rustling in the grass underneath them. He ran his fingers through Liam’s newly buzzed hair to further his chance for a response. 

Liam’s eyes widened at the sound of Zayn’s voice and the softness of his touch. “Yes, Zi.” The way Liam’s deep brown eyes stared back at him with full attention made Zayn’s heart flutter, and want to eat him up. Zayn absolutely could not live another day without Liam as his, and his only. 

How could one person be so perfect? Zayn thought to himself. 

“I have to tell you something,” Zayn stated, Liam adoring him the same way. He loved how deep Zayn’s voice was paired with his thick Yorkshire accent, and the way his defined jawline moved whenever he talked to him. Zayn’s voice never failed to make Liam quiver at the knees. He automatically felt safer whenever he was with Zayn, and he loved how caring and thoughtful he was, despite his rebellious reputation at school. He always asked himself why Zayn, of all people, took such a liking to a near-hermit and social recluse like himself. 

“…but I’m afraid of how you’ll react.”

“You can tell me anything Zayn,” Liam said calmly and with sincere reason. “You’re my best friend.” 

For some reason, Zayn felt like crying. He couldn’t believe someone with such a bad history of loneliness and despair could be so filled with love, and it made him sick to think that he could possibly be ruining the purity and innocence of Liam with his unworthy sense of entitlement for the boy. 

After a short pause, he choked back on his tears and as calmly and smoothly as possible said, “I’m in love with you.” 

It astounded him that he was able to say it without so much as a stutter or crack in his voice, but he still thought he was making a complete ass of himself.

Liam didn’t take it that way, though. He loved everything about Zayn. 

He looked up at him from where he was lying on the ground. “I love you too Zayn.” 

His heart swelled. He couldn’t believe his ears. The most perfect person in the world just told him he was in love with him too. 

Liam, out of usual introverted character, took Zayn’s hand and kissed it softly before firmly intertwining his fingers with his own. 

All that was needed was for the two of them to lock eyes. No words were exchanged for quite some time and all they were doing was laying on a soft blanket in the grass, holding each other, gazing into the other’s eyes. 

“Why do you love me?” Liam asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Zayn smiled. “Because you’re perfect, and you make me happier than I have ever been in my entire life. You make me want to be a better person, and you bring out the best in me, even when I don’t think I can do that myself. That’s why I love you Liam.” 

“No one has ever bothered to like me as you much as you do Zayn, but why me?” 

“That’s a silly question. I can’t really answer that, because you can’t choose who you fall in love with.” Zayn kissed Liam on the cheek. “I’m just glad it was you.”


End file.
